el recital
by coralito
Summary: Shion no lo quiere ver ni pintado, es acosado por toda la orden dorada y ha llegado el momento de en qué el debe elegir a uno… pero a cual…aquí empieza el dilema de Camus de Acuario.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

… **.**

 **EL RECITAL**

O.O.O

 **I ENLOQUECIENDO A SHION**

—Algo más señor –inquirió muy amable el santo de Acuario a Shion.

-No… gracias hijo –respondió sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos los cuales llevaba estudiando ya varios días y hubiera continuado concentrado de no ser que el chico no se había movido de su posición frente a su escritorio –¿Pasa algo Camus?.

-¿No necesita que ordene esos manuscritos? –indico con una ceja a unos rollos amarillentos sobre la mesa adyacente al escritorio.

-De hecho vendrán a recogerlo por la mañana, igual gracias –dijo el lemuriano con la esperanza que el muchacho ahí plantado terminara por retirarse.

-¿Y reorganizar la biblioteca? –se aventuró nuevamente no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente

-Ya lo hiciste ayer –mencionó suavemente Shion, dejando los folios a un lado y observando al chico frente a él, tanta insistencia sin duda se debía a algo.

-¿Y prepararle café? –pregunto dudoso mientras soltaba el aire contenido durante varios segundos

-A ver hijo, Milo te está molestando y quieres que lo amoneste –pregunto no era habitual esa conducta en el santo que tenía en frente

-No señor, no se trata de Milo –respondió rápidamente el galo

-Entonces…si no es Milo ¿Quién es? –volvió a interrogar

-No señor, no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de mis compañeros –volvió a negar al tiempo que aclaraba ese detalle al lemuriano, ante la mirada comprensible del ariano, se animó a decirle lo que pasaba –quisiera ocupar mi tiempo en algo, estar inactivo me está matando.

-Entiendo… pero como vez, ya no hay mucho por hacer incluso aquí en el templo –incorporándose del sillón Shion se dirigió a una mesa pequeña la cual contenía revistas y unos diarios que solía traerle Dohko, lo que le dio una idea –aunque ahora que lo mencionas creo que si hay algo que podrías hacer …sabes que nuestra Diosa implemento una escuela en el santuario para los aprendices pequeños –el galo asintió –podrías seleccionar los suplementos de estas revistas contienen una sección que son dirigidas para niños …en el deposito están las ediciones pasadas –aclaro al ver el rostro del joven que miraba descorazonado las dos revistitas que había sobre la mesa.

-Iré enseguida –dijo el joven mientras recogía las revistas para dirigirse al almacén.

-Eh…Camus, no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad, pero serias tan amble de llevar estos diarios al depósito –pidió el ariano, a lo que un sonriente acuario accedió recogiendo los ejemplares que estaban dispersos en la mesita y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salió del despacho de Shion.

Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, ya se esperaba esa situación, la inacción de los santos empezaría tarde o temprano a sumirlos en la apatía del aburrimiento, a unos iba afectar más que a otros y Camus ya había empezado con los primeros síntomas presentándose en el templo. Lo mantuvo ocupado por una semana, ordenando su despacho, luego clasificando documentos antiguos y por ultimo reorganizando la biblioteca, pensó que le tomaría al menos un mes y que se libraría del muchacho pero se olvidó de un detallito, estaba tratando con Camus de Acuario, y de hecho que no le tomo más de tres días dejar clasificado e inventariado todos los libros y textos que tenía en la biblioteca, solo esperaba tenerlo distraído mínimo una semana más.

O.O.O

Caminaba por el pasillo que conduce hasta el deposito con revistas y diarios ya sea por la prisa se le cayeron unas hojas sueltas, no le dio importancia las recogió arrugándolas un poco, cuidando que el restos que llevaba en el regazo no terminaran en el suelo también, continuo hasta llegar a la puertas afortunadamente esta no estaba cerrada. Tomo la manija la giro y entro, no necesito de luz pues aún era de día y por los grandes ventanales se filtraba la claridad del día.

Manos a la obra se dijo, escaneo la estancia hasta que hallo lo que buscaba, una enorme ruma de revistas y diarios, iba a dedicarse solamente a lo indicado por Shion, así terminaría más rápido, entre todos los trastos que habían sido almacenados en ese lugar busco algo que le sirviera de escritorio o mesa. Encontró un baúl, el cual emplearía como asiento arrastrándolo hasta la tabla de una enorme mesa que estaba ocupada en casi su totalidad, aparto los cachivaches de un extremo y coloco las primeras cuarenta revistas apilándolas a su lado derecho, procedió con la selección.

Cabe decir que el santo de Acuario cuando tenía una labor que consideraba importante se aplicaba en ella a conciencia, pues ya había pasado casi una hora y ya tenía terminada casi la primera ruma de revistas, el joven miraba de tanto en tanto la enorme ruma apilada que aún le faltaba sonrió feliz pues calculo a lo mucho terminar aquello en un día mas y no se equivocó al día siguiente no quedaba ni una por revisar.

Luego de ordenar el poco desorden que había ocasionado estaba a punto de dirigirse al despacho de Shion para que le encomiende otra tarea, sin duda el patriarca en su infinita bondad algo se le ocurriría, solo que al disponerse a salir reparo en una hoja de periódico que se le había pasado por alto y que estaba debajo de la mesa, iba a retirarse igual pero luego de pensarlo un momento, se decidió, mas de un minuto o le iba a tomar, dejo las hojas a un costado en un mueble al lado de la puerta y fue a recoger la hoja suelta, cuando la tuvo en sus manos por curiosidad o lo que fuera la abrió y abrió tremendos ojos al ver el contenido …si dentro había un anuncio a todo color que acaparaba la página entera, allí anunciaban la presentación de un recital de música clásica, la favorita de nuestro santo, en el pie de página mencionaba las bases para un concurso, cuyo premio consistía en una entrada para ver en primera fila en zona súper vip a los intérpretes.

Leyó una y otra vez el periódico constato la fecha, era de apenas el día anterior y la presentación para dentro de quince días, sin pensarlo dos veces doblo la hoja y la guardo en el bolsillo, se encamino al despacho del patriarca…

-Ya está –dijo el joven mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio de su ilustrísima un paquete pulcramente envalado, por su parte a Shion por poco y se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas.

-¿Eso es todo? , no se te habrá olvidado uno por ahí –el chico negó –estas seguro, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo –una semana o a lo sumo unos cuatro a cinco días pensó el lemuriano.

-Son todas y hasta las clasifique por temas y edades –el mayor estaba que no se lo podía creer, ante el silencio se animó a continuar –excelencia si no es mucho pedir podría revisar los diarios pasados.

-Por supuesto que no, claro y tomate todo el tiempo que quieras –mejor suerte no podría tener el chico solito se estaba dando un trabajo, y él no se lo negaría, al ver titubear al joven supo que quería pedirle algo mas –dime hijo que más quieres si está en mis manos te lo daré.

-Si, podría ausentarme el día de mañana unas horas, tengo un pendiente que hacer ..

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo, ve tomate el día completo si deseas ..

-Gracias –agrego para rápidamente salir casi corriendo de allí.

Shion rio de buena gana, acuario hasta parecía un niño chiquito, le intrigaba que podía haber encontrado el muchacho, sin duda algo importante, mientras lo mantenga entretenido y lejos de su despacho estaba bien, no pensó que pudiera arrepentirse de haberle aceptado que le colabore en arreglar su despacho, pero es que el muchacho en cuestión era en extremo ordenado y no paraba de poner todo en su lugar en todo momento terminando por desquiciarle a los tres días y ni que se diga de prepararle una bebida, era un completo desastre a veces se preguntaba como sobrevivieron sus discípulos a las comidas que tendría que prepararles, por ello tuvo que mandarlo a hacer otras labores, lamentablemente el acuariano era tan cumplidor que terminaba en la mitad del tiempo que le tomaría a otro hacerlo.

O.O.O

Habían ediciones de hasta seis meses y de tres diarios distintos pero solo uno promocionaba ese concurso, reviso las ediciones de un dos meses atrás nada, la del último mes bingo, desgloso esas hojas separándolas del resto, llevándoselas a su templo.

Una vez dentro de sus privados dejo alrededor de treinta y cinco páginas sobre su escritorio, busco dentro de la primera gaveta unas tijeras y procedió a cortar.

El concurso en cuestión consistía en responder correctamente cinco preguntas de diversos temas y luego llenar con todos los datos y un apartado postal… más fácil no podía haber sido ,las preguntas eran tan sencillas que hasta un niño las respondería pero al terminar de llenar sus datos se encontró con algo que no contaba o que no le tomo importancia en un primer momento un apartado postal …

El día había acabado, bordeaba las diez de la noche y ya tenía sus treinta y cinco cupones pero le faltaba un dato y sin ello no serviría de nada enviarlo…

-Shion, como no se me ocurrió antes –se dijo en voz alta –iré a verlo –luego de reflexionar sobre ello, decidió visitar al patriarca al día siguiente, cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca que tenía en su templo se fue a dormir.

O.O.O

Shion estaba tomando tranquilamente su te, la tarde anterior había sentido al francés subir y bajar hasta cuatro veces al depósito, sonrió, pues sin duda el chico se iba a encontrar bastante ocupado en lo que sea que esté haciendo, eso no lo molestaba es más esperaba no volverlo a ver al menos por varios días más, en cuanto vio al francés asomarse por el marco de la puerta, que para desgracia suya había dejado abierta, maldijo hasta por diez veces su suerte, supo que no debió de haberse alegrado tan pronto, como consecuencia casi deja caer la taza al suelo …

-Buenos días –saludo correctamente el santo

-En que puedo ayudarte hijo –respondió el lemuriano lamentándose el no haberse tele trasportado a Jamir –pensé que estarías ocupado –resignado a su suerte se recargo en su escritorio.

-Pues quería preguntarle algo –el joven se mantenía en la puerta sin animarse adentrarse demasiado y no era que estuviera cohibido, el mayor con un gesto le indico continuar –contamos con apartado postal –la pregunta sorprendió a Shion por lo cual el francés se apresuró a aclarar –necesito enviar correspondencia.

-Si, si contamos con uno –uff solo era eso, pensó aliviado Shion –no lo recuerdo de memoria, pero creo que por aquí lo tengo –de su gavetas empezó a sacar agendas, hojas de anotaciones, cuadernos y un llaverito en forma de carnerito que salvo del tacho de la basura, el galo al limpiar su escritorio fue lo primero que tiro –aquí esta –escribió en un papel para luego entregárselo al chico quien luego de recibirlo y agradecer se retiró.

Por un momento el patriarca pensó que el santo quería que lo empleara ese día, ya no sabía cómo deshacerse de él ,se ubicó tras el escritorio a continuar con lo que aún tenía pendiente, al notar todo tan ordenado esparció por el suelo algunos hojas , así está mejor se dijo, ya extrañaba su caos ordenado.

O.O.O

No hacía mucho calor, pero aun así el día estaba templado, en el onceavo templo su guardián se acomodaba en un reclinable, no tenía ganas de leer raro en el que siempre estaba con un libro en sus manos. No, él tenía la mente en otra parte en cómo conseguir más diarios, así tendría más opciones de hacerse de una de esas entradas, pero como conseguiría más en eso estaba cuando se le ocurrió.

-Claro mis compañeros…

Empezaría obviamente por sus vecinos, Capricornio y Piscis …

-¿Afrodita? …¿Afrodita estas allí? –

-Oh eres tu Camus –mostrando una sonrisa inocente, ocultaba tras su espalda una pala, o al menos eso trato pues el santo se percató de las insanas intensiones del doceavo custodio, dando un paso hacia atrás –oh no, no…es para Ángelo, me debe unas y pensaba cobrárselas –aclaro apartando de si el arma que minutos antes amartillaba –puedo ayudarte en algo –pregunto al fin

-Lamento molestarte, pero tendrás algún diario no importa si es una edición pasada

-Era eso, pues me temo no poder ayudarte, no suelo comprar diarios solo algunas revistas de tiraje mensual –menciono el pisciano.

-¿Y Ángelo? crees…

-Ah ese –murmuro para cruzarse de brazos –si compra pero son solo de deporte y no creo que lo que busques sea eso –el menor asintió, no intercambiaron más palabras puesto que Acuario tenía prisa por ir a Capricornio y así lo hizo.

-Siento que no te sirvan ..Aunque creo que quien compra ese semanario es Saga

-Gracias por la información Shura –con una reverencia el galo se retiró.

No se daría por vencido, y continuo camino en descenso por las otras casas, la siguiente sagitario..

-Antes si compraba ese semanario, pero por Aioria tuve que cambiarlo por otro que trae más entretenimiento es la única forma que lea un poco –el griego le dedico una suave sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Igualmente gracias Aioros –correspondió igualmente la sonrisa para luego retirarse.

Paso por escorpio de largo, ese de seguro ni sabe que es un diario, se dijo a si mismo el santo , continuando su camino hasta llegar a Libra, solo para recibir la misma respuesta ,sin descorazonarse continuo hasta Virgo .

\- …Por favor Shaka tienes algún diario, revista, boletín o lo que sea, pero que no sea el Kamasutra –el rubio sin duda había acabado con la poca paciencia que tenía el galo, este al no obtener más respuesta salió hecho una furia –sigue durmiendo

-Con ese carácter nunca alcanzaras la iluminación…y estoy meditando –dijo el hindú pero ya el francés había salido del templo.

Iba bajando no se detendría por Leo ni por Cáncer, puesto que con ellos solo perdería más tiempo, llego hasta la parte posterior de géminis, no se oía nada, eso significaba que solo estaba Saga, ya que si se encontrara su gemelo habría un ruido estridente proveniente del estéreo o estarían discutiendo a gritos, paso por el salón de batallas hasta encontrar la puerta que conducía a los privados en géminis.

\- Solo tengo estas, espero te sirvan –el gemelo le entrego como diez ejemplares que Camus agradeció.

Ya era algo solo le quedaban dos casas más, en tauro Aldebarán no le fue de mucha ayuda puesto que este adquiría ediciones pero en portugués, continuo ya cansado hasta Aries y siendo sincero consigo mismo esperaba una repuesta negativa también.

-Efectivamente no tengo , llegan si bien es cierto a mi templo pero Docko las recoge y las lleva a donde mi maestro –al ver al acuariano bajar la cabeza resignado una idea cruzo su mente –Ah Camus es muy importante tener esos diarios –el otro solo asintió –bien en ese caso …,

Y allí estaba en Rodorio nuevamente, aunque no estaba seguro de seguir la recomendación del ariano, pero que perdía aparte de unas monedas y algo de su orgullo más nada.

-Buenas tardes –saludo al entrar a un restaurante

-Bienvenido –respondió amablemente un señor de mediana edad algo gordito con un delantal a la cintura –asiento le traigo la carta enseguida.

-Oh no ,perdone…yo ...eh ..Bueno –no sabía cómo empezar, el hombre al ver el estado nervioso del joven adopto una expresión más afable como para infundirle más confianza.

-Vamos muchacho que no muerdo, dime que es lo que deseas

Soltando un suspiro –tendrá diarios pasados que no use –al fin, al fin lo había dicho

-Ja, ja, ja era eso, haberlo dicho antes –enseguida luego de darle una palmada en la espalda que casi lo lleva al suelo desapareció al interior para salir con una enorme ruma de periódicos y colocarlos en el suelo justo a sus pies –me haz caído del cielo muchacho ya no sabía done meter todo eso –nuevamente ingreso para salir con otro paquete igual –muchos de mis comensales dejan sus periódicos olvidados y luego ya no regresan así que siempre se me acumulan –Dicho eso el buen hombre saco su billetera y le alargó unos billetes –te completo la otra semana.

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca, aun no comprendía nada, todo paso tan rápido, ahora estaba en medio de la plaza con dos paquetes de diarios y un billete de veinte. Aunque le costase debía admitirlo, la idea de Mu no estaba tan mala, el ariano le sugirió comprar los diarios usados por ello llevo su cartera, pero se suponía que él debía pagar por esos diarios no recibir dinero por ellos.

Bien cargar con ese bulto hasta el santuario ni hablar pero que hacer con todo aquello solo necesitaba una página y ni siquiera completa.

Una vez que se hizo de lo que le interesaba, volvía a la cuestión inicial, como se deshacía de todo el bulto, hasta que se acordó de una deshuesadora a la salida del pueblo, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hasta allí.

Continuara.


	2. Espionaje

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

…

 **II ESPIONAJE**

O.O.O

Después de una plática con su par de capricornio, comprendió que el dinero que le dieron correspondía a una forma de ganarse la vida de algunas personas, claro que no le dijo que él lo había hecho sin saberlo siquiera.

Luego de ello los días que siguieron eran la misma rutina, un rápido desayuno, para luego bajar todos las escaleras hasta la entrada y de allí encaminarse al pueblo , del restaurante del primer día luego vinieron: una librería, una cosmética, una licorería, una sastrería y así sucesivamente, sacando cuentas había depositado aproximadamente trescientas cincuenta cupones quizá algo más, solo quedaba esperar, una espera que lo estaba matando así que sus visitas a Rodorio continuaron pero esta vez al correo.

Las salidas diarias del guardián del undécimo templo al pueblo, no pasaría desapercibida por algunos miembros de la orden, al principio no le dieron mucha importancia pero después de una semana empezaron a seguirlo, obviamente quienes se dieron a esta tarea fueron Milo, Aioria, Ángelo y Kanon, estos supusieron que tal vez el serio y frio caballero estuviera manteniendo alguna relación clandestina con alguna doncella.

Lo cierto era que el apuesto galo no podía esperar sentado y una manera de despejarse la mente y comprobar si recibía respuesta era bajar al pueblo diariamente, claro que para ello le solicito el respectivo permiso a Shion quien se lo concedió de inmediato, mientras mantenga al menor lejos de su despacho y de su adorado desorden que se pierda del ángulo de su visión por unos días no le haría ningún daño.

En algún lugar en el santuario.

-No puede ser nos ha vuelto a evadir –comento el gemelo menor, sentado en una roca a la sombra de un árbol.

-Es como si supiera que lo estamos siguiendo…–menciono el de leo –es más escurridizo que Kiki cuando se le corre a Mu cada vez que lo llama para que se bañe.

-Yo lo perdí cerca al centro de abastos –agrego el italiano –ya son dos veces que lo pierdo por las inmediaciones del mercado.

-Tenemos que cambiar de estrategias –sugirió el escorpio –sin duda ya se dio cuenta Camus es muy listo

-Vaya tanto tiempo a tu lado no entiendo como no se le pego lo menso –refirió el gemelo en medio de una sonrisa –hasta podría decir que cada día adopta más ingenio para deshacerse de nosotros –todos lo observaron curiosos o no entendiendo –que no se han percatado, para estas alturas Camus ya se dio cuenta que lo venimos siguiendo, solo hay que ir un paso adelante que él y listo.

-El problema es como adelantamos ese paso, pues no deja que lo rebasemos

-Bueno si seguimos aquí nunca lo pasaremos, propongo que nos dirijamos al pueblo sin duda ya está allí –propuso Ángelo a la vez que consultaba su reloj.

A la sugerencia del italiano los demás caballeros que estaban desperdigados por ese claro apartado un poco del santuario se despabilaron y emprendieron la caminata.

Exacto la curiosidad mataba a estos santos tanto que había llegado a seguir al francés no solo por el santuario con la intención de descubrirlo infraganti con alguna damisela, al no conseguir resultados positivos lo siguieron por todos lados,siempre se hallaba alguno de ellos oculto tras una columna, tras de alguna puerta , oculto sobre algún tejado, pero este siempre se percataba de la presencia de aquellos evadiéndolos y perdiéndolos tomando diferente caminos.

Camus habia corrido con bastante suerte ya que hasta el momento habia logrado zafarse de la vigilancia de aquellos regresando siempre hasta la tranquilidad de su refrescante templo, listo para darse un baño, prepararse una bebida refrescante y sentarse a leer un entretenido libro, al poco rato llegaban los otros cansados, sucios, sudados por decir lo poco, pues al galo se le había dado por hacerles su día pesado, difícil y extenuante. En compensación de los santos, Camus este día no correría con tanta suerte, esta le iba a ser adversa.

Y así fue, luego de caminar en círculos, por diferentes calles, voltear a derecha luego a izquierda entrar a una tienda y luego salir por otra, ya estaba mareando a los cuatro espías que tenía casi encima, pero no se detuvo ahí a dos calles estaba el correo y que mejor que despistarlos que entrando al mercado siempre los perdía allí.

-Maldición... cubo escurridizo –farfullo Ángelo al salir a la calle principal y no ver al francés por ningún lado, sin demora saco un móvil negro –gato se me escurrió, por donde estas –escucho la respuesta que le dio el de leo –nos encontramos ahí –se acomodo la camisa y camino a paso ligero para llegar al centro de abastos.

Por su parte Kanon y Milo estaban apostados cerca a la plaza esperando ver al francés aparecer por algunas de las calles que terminaban en la plaza.

-Lo has visto Milo –indago el gemelo

-Lo perdí saliendo de Aries, creo que llego a verme –el vibrador del móvil lo distrajo levemente al revisar tenía un mensaje –es del gato se le escurrió a Ángelo por la tres de Themis.

-Themis el mercado, diantres si se ha vuelto a dirigir allí ya lo perdimos –soltó una maldición el gemelo para luego ponerse en contacto con sus otros dos camaradas –Ángelo no te muevas de donde estas puede que regrese sobre sus pasos…. Aioria tu ingresa al mercado si lo ves avisa a Ángelo que está más cerca Milo y yo estamos en camino.

-"entendido"- respondieron del otro lado.

Camus ya estaba dentro del centro comercial, pero tenía cerca a Aioria, no sabía si lo había divisado aun así tenía que deshacerse del León , camino por una delas galerías hasta que se encontró con un niño ..

-Hey niño –llamo a un pequeño como de seis años de mirada bastante vivas –hola me recuerdas –el pequeño asintió –quieres ganarte otro de estos-le mostro un billete de diez –el niño lo recibió feliz –solo tienes que hacer…

Aioria estaba al pie de las escaleras que daban al segundo nivel del centro cuando por una calle del mismo vio al santo de acuario que se retiraba ,no lo pensó dos veces y emprendió la carrera, al mismo tiempo pero en sentido lateral venia corriendo un niño, el choque era inevitable …

-BUAAAAAA –rompió a llorar el niño, el joven griego que apenas se recuperó del golpe trato de calmarlo sin éxito.

-Lo siento pequeño…n no llores –estaba nervioso y más porque ahora tenía a varias personas alrededor de él, viro el rostro y un sonriente Acuario se le despedía agitando la mano –maldición –trato de continuar pero otro grito lo sobresalto

-MAMAAAAAAAA…ME DUELEEEEEEE –el niño seguía en el suelo sentado, agarrándose la rodilla ,y llorando a lagrima viva y ahora que lo observaba el gato dorado el niño lloraba al seco pues este no tenía ni una sola lagrima …sin embrago el santo por su parte no sabía que hacer pues las personas empezaban a mirarlo furiosas…

-Por favor… no fue… mi intención –balbuceaba el griego cuando de repente se sintió arrastrar por un brazo ..

-¿Qué haces gato? , ¿Dónde está Camus? –pregunto el italiano mientras se los llevaba del lugar –dijiste que o tenías en la mira… ¿qué paso?

-Choque con ese niño –dijo volteando a ver como las personas seguían en círculo alrededor del niño y una que otra mostrándole el puño.

Tras la cristal del aparador de una tienda de prendas para cabaleros en el segundo nivel, observaba la escena un francés muerto de risa, desde su escondite podía ver a sus compañeros deambular por el primer piso ,nunca pensó que fuera tan divertido evadirlos, cada día desde que se percató que lo seguían, ninguno fue lo suficiente inteligente para encubrir su cosmos los primeros dos días y fue por ello que se dio cuenta y siempre era ese mismo lugar en donde se les escurría, tan solo el día anterior valiéndose de un ramo de rosas que le pidió a Afrodita mantuvo ocupado a Milo con quince señoritas que se lo peleaban para ser sus novias, como lo hizo, pues se valió del mismo niño.

Flashback

.

 _Camus habia llegado casi corriendo al centro comercial tenía a Milo tras de él, el griego era hábil siguiéndole busco donde ocultarse cuando algo llamo su atención, más bien algo tiro de su pantalón_

 _-Oiga señor, señor –pregunto un niño pequeño como de seis años –me infla mi globo_

 _-¿Eh? –el santo lo miro confundido no entendiendo lo que el niño le decía –ah lo siento no te oí –le respondió amable_

 _-Que si me infla mi globo, los niños grandes le soltaron el aire y quedo fofo_

 _-Y porque mejor no juegas con una pelota –le dijo a la vez que su vista era dirigida hacia el pasillo donde Milo sin duda estaba buscándolo._

 _-Lo haría si tuviera, además un globo es lo más cercano a una_

 _Las palabras del niño hicieron pensar al santo, él tenía en sus manos el ramo de hermosas rosas que le había pedido a afrodita, pedido que consistía que no estén envenenadas, para su propósito, luego de unos segundos se animó, tampoco perdía nada._

 _-Dime ¿cuánto cuesta una pelota?_

 _-Me va a regalar una_

 _-Tal vez –el niño lo miro pensativo hasta que capto las intenciones del francés_

– _¿Qué tengo que hacer? –inquirió por fin_

 _-Vaya parece que nos empezamos a entender, ves a ese joven de allí –le señalo al griego peliazul, el niño asintió –y ves a esa linda señorita de allá –el niño volvió a asentir –veras mi amigo esta locamente enamorado de ella pero no se atreve a decírselo, si tu fueras y le dieras esta hermosa flor con esta tarjeta a ella y le dijeras que vas de parte de él, tendrías a la tarde esa pelota que quieres._

 _-En verdad –el galo asintió con una sonrisa – solo eso – el santo asintió nuevamente._

 _El niño muy obediente hizo lo que el galo le pidió al menos unas quince veces, la primera flor entregada tuvo el efecto deseado por el galo en el griego, quien veía uno de sus sueños hecho realidad, ser rodeado de muchas chicas, el bicho se sentía halagado en cuanto la primera señorita se le arrojo a los brazos, pero ya no pensó lo mismo en cuando llegaron la segunda y luego la tercera con las mismas intenciones de la primera, en el acto la primera comprendió que el bicho solo quería jugar con ella, mismo pensamiento que compartieron la segunda y tercera en cuanto vieron llegar a la curta quinta y sexta , reclamando al griego como novio suya y allí se armó el despelote._

 _A duras penas milo logro salir de esa batalla campal que más que el premio parecía ser el castigo bueno el castigado, pues si algunas se lo peleaban por ser reconocidas como las oficiales otras le daba con todo lo que tenían a la mano por picaflor._

 _En medio de la trifulca vio abandonar al galo el centro comercial por la puerta grande, antes de salir Camus se le despidió agitando una rosa al aire._

… _anterior a eso fue el gemelo y Ángelo._

 _Al salir del santuario vio una sombra moverse a la velocidad de la luz, luego otra y otra y otra, cuatro en total, empezar a esquivarlos desde donde se encontraba , no, él no era ningún improvisado emplearía el tiempo que le tomare en llegar a Rodorio para idear con que se los quitaría de encima._

 _Tan pronto llego al pueblo diviso a escasa media calle al italiano, y dos calles más arriba al gemelo, se sonrió para sus adentros pues por más que trataban de ocultar sus cosmos sus apariencias los delataban , por lo tanto no necesito de mucho para identificarlos , pero si esos dos estaban allí sin duda los otros dos griegos que faltaban no estarían muy lejos , haciendo como que no los había visto empezó a caminar ,pero lo cierto era que mientras ascendía calle arriba lo hacía a una cadencia de muerte, iba con tal lentitud que los dos que le venían pisando los talones se desesperaban al no poder avanzar._

 _-¿Que pasa Kanon?_

 _-No se mueve, está parado en la acera, que diantres pasara por esa cabeza –refunfuñaba el ex marina al ver al francés estático a solo diez metros de distancia, casi casi podía decirse que podía aspirar la fragancia del galo._

 _-Avísame voy a pasarme a la otra acera –así lo hizo el italiano, pero hubo de ocultarse ya que a Camus no se le ocurrió mejor idea que retroceder haciendo que tanto el como Kanon buscaran un escondite en la calle donde se hallaban. Camus sabia de la ubicación de aquellos y para hacerles más complicada su labor desando lo andado hasta llegar precisamente hasta donde los había visto ocultarse, Kanon se ocultó tras un letrero y Ángelo al frente de el, tras unos tachos de basura lugar por cierto frecuentado por algunos perros callejeros._

 _-Shu, shu fuera –intentaba espantar al animalito sin éxito –largo, no, no que vas a hacer, no baja la pata desgraciado –demasiado tarde ya el can lo había bautizado, Ángelo estaba rabioso pero hubo de contener una maldición y evitar lanzar al chucho hasta la otra acera, no debían dejar que Camus se les escapase._

 _Tras detenerse unos minutos, nuevamente echo a caminar hasta llegar otra vez a la misma acera, pero no la cruzo más bien se quedó allí pensando que dirección tomar, viro su vista a derecha por esa calle accedía al hospital del pueblo, a la izquierda si mal no recordaba había unos clubs nocturnos de dudosa reputación los cuales solían funcionar por las noches, aunque algunos también abrían sus puertas en horas del día. Desecho la idea de internarse por ese lugar él no era de visitar esos lugares._

 _Que hacia allí, si ese sitio no correspondía a su carácter ni a su moral, pero no le quedo de otra al ver al gemelo y al italiano que casi se le tiraron encima, rápidamente y echando casi a correr se internó en ese callejón para chocar con un hombre robusto y fuerte, la cabecita de Camus trabajo a mil, un hombre fuerte y de mal talante, dos de sus camaradas que le seguían, claro el sujeto no sabía ese detalle, sumado que el venia agitado , pues las conclusiones fueron para el desconocido más que obvias._

 _-ayúdeme por favor_

 _-¿Qué pasa chico?_

 _-Me viene siguiendo y ya no puedo mas_

 _-Ah... ¿quiénes?_

 _-Dos hombres, uno griego y otro italiano_

 _-¿Los conoces?_

 _-Si los conociera no huiría de ellos o si_

 _-Está bien…mira entra por allí hay una puerta disimulada que conduce un pasillo que lleva hasta la calle de atrás , al llegar ahí estarás seguro.._

 _-gracias y ellos_

 _-no te preocupes los entretendremos un poco en lo que llegas a ponerte a buen resguardo_

 _-bien gracias …_

 _-de nada_

 _Kanon y Ángelo accedieron a la calle justo cuando Camus entraba por la puerta de ese establecimiento, recomponiéndose un poco y alisando sus prendas caminaron lo que les faltaba para llegar a ese lugar._

 _-buenas tardes caballeros_

 _-buenas tardes –respondió el gemelo para seguir de largo solo que el hombre le obstruyo el paso –tengo entendido que el ingreso es libre. Además un amigo nuestro acaba de ingresar_

 _-mil disculpas, adelante –los santos ingresaron mientras ellos franqueaban la puerta, el hombre hizo una llamada –ya entraron encárguense de darles la bienvenida._

 _Una vez dentro la luces tenues, el olor a cigarrillo y licor barato inundaron sus fosas nasales, pero no era lo único que notaron, primero Camus no se le veía por ningún y segundo era el centro de atención_

 _-oye Kanon me parece o nos están mirando feo_

 _-no están mirado feo_

 _Un grupo de hombres ebrios no los intimidaba, pero las miradas libidinosas , los gestos lascivos que hacían mientras ellos pasaban si les incomodaban, al no ver al galo por ningún lado decidieron dar la vuelta pero una muralla de casi el tamaño de Aldebarán les cerro el paso, pero no era la presencia sino el gesto lo que alarmó al marina, el hombre les abanico las pestañas y les mando un beso, Ángelo por inercia retrocedió dos paso chocando su espalda con alguien que no era Kanon cuando se volvió vio a un pelinegro sonreírle a la vez que se agarraba la entrepiernas._

 _-que pasa guapos ya se quieren ir_

 _-nos equivocamos de lugar, nuestro amigo no entro aquí, ya nos retiramos_

 _-oh su amigo claro que entro, pero ya se fue_

 _-no reo que hablemos de la misma persona-comento el griego pues si Camus entró allí a lo mejor algo le hicieron, pensó inocentemente_

 _-ah no es su amigo un chico lindo peliturqueza de acento francés_

 _-si_

 _-ah pues nos dijo que a ustedes les gustaba –les hizo un gesto obsceno con las manos –y que deseaban salir del closet_

 _-¿QUEEEE?_

 _-vamos cariño, eres mi tipo –dijo un cabeza rapada al canceriano, a la vez que le agarraba una de sus pompas_

 _-HEEYYYY_

 _Tras el reclamo vino el puñetazo, Ángelo defendió su honor con todo lo mismo hizo el marina, pero a diferencia de ellos no los atacaban a punta de patadas o puñetes, sino a mordidas lamidas tocadas indecentes y mucho mucho frotamiento contra sus cuerpos, mas asqueados no podían sentirse. Cuando lograron salir de allí, estaban con la camisa ajada el cabello completamente alborotado y con uno que otro chupetón._

 _Ese día desistirían de seguir al acuariano, necesitaban cambiarse, y sobretodo bañarse a conciencia._

Fin flashback

Otra vez estaban siendo burlados ,los había derrotado otra vez , ya estaban dándose por vencidos dejándose caer al suelo en un cubículo vacío, cuando una cabellera turquesa emergió por un lado ,ninguno se movió ,menos respiro , a gatas lo siguieron a través de los pasillos de las tiendas que conformaban esa galería, hasta que salió del pórtico del establecimiento ,el francés paseo su mirada de izquierda a derecha a través de la calle al no ver ningún entrometido compañero siguió de largo por la calle ,confiado en que los había vuelto a perder .

Sin embargo a una prudencial distancia cuatro pares de ojos los seguían.

-¿Que hay en esa calle? –pregunto el castaño

-No mucho agencias de viajes, mas tiendas, el correo nada de interés –respondió el escorpio

-Para nosotros tal vez no pero por lo visto para Camus si…alguna dependienta quizá –malicioso sugirió el gemelo.

-Va voltear, va voltear –informo rápidamente el italiano , y si Camus estaba doblando la esquina –mierda se nos va a escapar otra vez ..

Rápidamente se irguieron de la posición en la que estaban, y corrieron calle arriba, el galo había caminado unos cien metros antes de detenerse en una tienda, más atrás escondidos tres griegos y un italiano no lo perdían de vista, que estaría viendo no lo sabían y no iban a perder tiempo en averiguarlo, Camus continuó hasta internarse en otra calle y si su intuición no les fallaba saldría por la calle donde estaba ubicado el correo.

Volteo tras de sí un par de veces, para luego negar y sacudir un poco la cabeza, ya estaba sugestionado o tal vez no, un ruido en uno de los pasajes adyacentes a la calle llamo su atención se detuvo y miro hacia el lugar, no había nada espero aun unos minutos al no notar movimiento alguno decidió continuar su camino.

Minutos antes los cuatro espías habían visto al francés acercarse a la altura del pasaje en donde se encontraban, ese era un atajo que habían tomado, a la velocidad de la luz procedieron a ocultarse en cualquier hueco o lugar que encontraron, cuando escucharon los pasos alejarse del lugar salieron de su escondite.

Milo salió de debajo de una enorme caja de cartón , Ángelo se había pegado en la rendija que ofrecía una columna , el gemelo se asomó por debajo de una escalera levadiza y por ultimo Aioria …no se le veía por ningún lado ..

-gato…donde estas –Llamo el italiano

-Así no Ángelo –le reconvino Milo –a ver...miz, miz, miz venga gatito, gatito, gatito –

-ya ..Aioria sal ya –un golpeteo dentro de un contenedor lamo su atención, se dirigieron allí la tapa estaba cerrada pero el golpeteo continuaba, Kanon descorrió el cerrojo y dentro del contenedor de basura estaba el de leo –como le pusiste seguro desde dentro

-eso no importa el cubo se va –informo cáncer quien ya salía del callejón, los otros sin demora lo siguieron pero no llegaron muy lejos, porque saliendo y doblando la esquina estaba el galo frente a la central de correos.

O.O.O

Estaba impaciente , cada día llegaba y la respuesta siempre era la misma , no hay nada dirigido a este apartado lo sentimos señor ,y si este día le repetían lo mismo sus sueños y la esperanza que aguardaba en lo profundo de su corazoncito se quebraría a pedacitos, puesto que el tiempo para recibir respuesta del concurso expiraba este día, aunque no quería manifestar su nerviosismo no podía evitarlo , se acercaba a la ventanilla pero antes de formular la ya consabida pregunta retrocedía, armándose de valor termino por acercarse.

-Buenas tardes –saludo amablemente como todos los días esa semana –encomienda para el apartado 121210-025 a nombre de Camus Leblanc.

-Señor Leblanc –respondió sonriente un joven pero no por ello debía alegrase ,ya que siempre que llegaba el mismo joven le recibía con una sonrisa a flor de labios –déjeme revisar –se retiró unos momentos para luego volver con las manos vacías, ya nuestro santo lloraba internamente –lo siento señor ..Je,je. Ahora que recuerdo si llego algo esta mañana lo tengo aquí –de debajo del mostrador saco varios sobres pero solo eligió uno, le mostro un sobre color marrón con cintillo dorado, la sonrisa que se dibujó en el bello rostro de Camus deleito no solo al chico dependiente sino también a las jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Gracias –apenas si pronuncio un gracias, lo sabía, sabía que había al interior, tomando entre sus temblorosa manos el sobre salió del correo.

Ya no le importaba sin lo seguían o no, esta vez iría directamente al santuario pero antes de eso se detuvo en una tienda de trajes para caballeros, había pasado por allí todos los días y visto un modelo en vitrina, si echaría mano de sus ahorros lo poco que le quedaba, pero que era suficiente para pagar un traje a medida, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Al salir de la tienda de trajes cuatro pares de ojos lo siguieron, con la mirada hasta ver al menor desaparecer por una de las calles, tal parecía que no le importaba que lo estén siguiendo , ahora que lo prensaba el gemelo con más detenimiento casi siempre que perdían al galo era cerca a esas calles, lo que sucedida era que el galo al entrar al correo se perdía del anguilo de visión de quien lo seguía , al no verlo suponían que el galo se habia escurrido por otra calle.

Tal como Camus lo hizo, ellos también debían volver al santuario, pero era un hecho que al menos dos de ellos no podían entrar al centro comercial uno por brabucón al golpear a un niño indefenso y el otro por mujeriego, ya se las tenían jurada si alguno de ellos volvía a meter sus narices por allí. Y los dos restantes lo pensarían dos veces antes de entrar a un club gay nuevamente.

Continuara.


	3. El Acoso

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

…

Hola y muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, en verdad los reviews son como combustible e inspiración para continuar escribiendo.

Ahora con el tercer capítulo en el siguiente se acaba.

O.O.O

 **EL ACOSO**

-Yo me voy –dijo un peliceleste a la vez que se incorporaba de su sitio, al momento fue imitado por Virgo y Sagitario.

-Si no tienen algo de importancia que decir mejor nos retiramos –concluyo el de capricornio uniéndose a los tres desertores iniciales.

-Es que no les interesa saber en lo que está metido acuario –replico el menor de los géminis. a su lado Saga su gemelo rodaba los ojos en aptitud fastidiada –puede estar involucrado en espionaje internacional o algo peor.

-Tu si vez mucha televisión Kanon –respondió Virgo – primero estaban más que seguros que Camus estaba saliendo con una mujer, ahora que es espía o algo por el estilo, mañana que será… ¿Que fue abducido por alienígenas y le lavaron el cerebro? O no mejor ¿Lo clonaron y este es su doble malvado? –lo último lo dijo con una media sonrisa dejando en claro que se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Muy imaginativo Shaka –Milo se incorporó dirigiéndose a Shaka –no van a negar que ha estado muy misterioso.

-Yo lo he visto igual que siempre, serio, callado, frio, reservado –argumento el de piscis –sospechoso seria, que este con una sonrisa idiota en la cara o que parlotee sin sentido como Milo o Aioria –los aludidos reclamaron pero sus protestas fueron ignoradas por el apuesto caballero.

\- No era más fácil preguntarle…que estarlo persiguiendo por todas las doce casas y el pueblo –agrego el ariano y en ese punto todos voltearon a ver al escorpio no por nada era su mejor amigo.

-Y creen que no lo hice, pero no me dio ninguna respuesta –respondió dando un bufido –y si es tan fácil preguntarle, porque cada que cruzaba tu templo nuca le indagaste al respecto Mu.

-Pues no es algo que me incumba y a ustedes tampoco. Si Camus decide confiarle a alguien en particular acerca de sus salidas el sabrá el momento en que lo hará, sin necesidad de estarlo vigilando para enterarse de lo que acontece con él. –respondió el pelilila algo mortificado por la situación esperanzado que con ello de por finiquitado el tema que los había llevado al tercer templo.

-No se ustedes caballeros pero esta situación no nos lleva a ningún lado, Camus siempre ha sido una persona reservada –agrego el de capricornio quien se mantenía al lado de virgo y piscis.-y como dice mu si el no ha querido revelar a donde va o a que es muy su asunto en lo que respecta a mi nunca he sido de inmiscuirme en vida ajena como para a estas alturas empezar a hacerlo.

El santo concluyo y con sus palabras prácticamente dio por terminada la reunión, pero ninguno de los cuatro dorados que se dieron la tarea de seguir al acuariano pensaban terminar el asunto allí y de esa manera, requerían del apoyo de los demás.

-Escuchen –empezó el menor de los gemelos con el discurso –este niño no solo nos ha evadido, también ha pisoteado nuestro orgullo de caballeros sometiéndonos a diversos situaciones que resultan humillantes.

-¿Cuando dices humillante, a que te refieres? –pregunto mordaz el pisciano, pero no era el único que noto cierta tirria en los involucrados. Y es que la madeja empezaba a desenredarse, el que aquellos estén con los ánimos caldeados, aunque no lo demostrasen, era porque sin duda el galo les había hecho de cuadritos su vida en los últimos días.

-Atando cabos descubrimos que se valió de argucias poco honorables para un caballero de su rango –continuo el italiano. Recordando con cierta repulsión el día del club.

-Te oímos –repuso el hindú. Invitándole a ir directo al grano y no andar brincando por las ramas, el cruce de miradas no se hizo esperar, en cuanto el menor de los gemelos se disponía a abrir la boca el cosmos inconfundible del aguador se dejó sentir subiendo por Tauro, en menos de tres segundos la mayoría habia desaparecido de allí, algunos rumbo a su templo y los que no podían volver, porque levantaría la sospecha del santo, decidieron quedarse allí en este caso solo Aries y géminis.

Pero como llegaron Milo y compañía antes que Camus, bueno aparte que nuestros santos dominan la velocidad de la luz cierto santo aparte de Mu de Aries, también domina la tele trasportación, con lo cual llegaron en un parpadeo hasta el tercer templo llamando vía cosmos a los otros regentes, quienes aburridos de no hacer nada decidieron ir.

Tras cada casa que cruzaba el santo no pudo dejar de notar la insistente mirada del santo de cada templo, siguió su camino hasta llegar al suyo, hogar dulce hogar. Al diablo, había mantenido su porte frio y serio durante todo el trayecto en que volvía, pero ahora que estaba solo al interior de su templo podía dejar correr la alegría que lo embargaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con llave, colocarle el seguro y la cadena arriba y abajo, y por las dudas, solo por las dudas atranco la puerta con un mueble arrastrándolo hasta allí , al fin solo sin nadie que le atosigue fue entonces que saco el sobre impoluto inmaculado, caminó despacio hasta su recamara, al cerrar tras de sí se lanzó como niño chiquito sobre la cama sosteniendo en alto el sobre, giro sobre su cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus codos desato la cinta para extraer la cartilla de felicitación, metió la mano al interior del sobre donde palpo una hojita un poco más delgada y corta ,lo supo era la entrada que tanto habia anhelado sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro saco el boleto , un tiquete rectangular de color naranja metálico llevaba en uno de los extremos el código de barras, entusiasmado continuo sacando el resto del contenido del sobre quedando sorprendido al ver la reservación a su nombre en el mejor hotel cinco estrellas de Atenas.

Ya casi eran las seis, se prepararía algo nutritivo y descansaría temprano, tenía mucho que hacer al día siguiente.

O.O.O

Esa misma noche en la octava casa,

-Gato no seas inocente, tú crees que si no nos dijo que se iba al correo crees que nos dirá que contiene ese sobre –

-Al menos lo intentaríamos no

-No Aio, yo conozco a Camus y si no se dignó a decirme a mí, A MI que se supone soy su mejor amigo, y encima me monta ese numerito en el pueblo crees que me dirá o nos dirá de buenas a primeras que es lo que le han enviado.

-Creo que debemos buscar otra estrategia, no se tal vez si le pides a tu hermano que lo convenza de soltar la lengua –recomendó el italiano.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto el gemelo

-Pues que más, Saga domina el Satán Imperial si lo convencemos que nos…

-No lo hará, le tiene en alta, además tiene prohibido por Shion emplear esa técnica y menos en alguno de nosotros.

-Nada perdía con sugerir, pero nos encontramos en las mismas no tenemos de dónde cogerle ahora.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no entro a una tienda de trajes, de esos finolis? –menciono el castaño mientras que soltaba un bostezo.

-Ah sí, es verdad –corroboro las palabras de leo, escorpio el cual se hallaba tirado en su cama

-Solo pudo ser curiosidad, aunque el correo luego la tienda, algo se trae el cubo.

Los santos se quedaron toda la noche especulando, ya entrada la madrugada cada quien marcho a su templo dejando al griego con un mal sabor de boca, tenía que enterarse si o si, su reputación dependía de ello.

O.O.O

Al día siguiente al despuntar el alba, la mayoría de los santos estaba de pie disponiéndose a hacer sus labores diarias, bueno las pocas que les quedaba sin guerras ni batallas se pasaban el día en medio del ocio. Así encontramos al santo de Acuario disponiéndose a salir de su templo rumbo al templo principal.

Shion estaba leyendo una carta de su amada Diosa, se sentía feliz porque cierto santo de acento y ascendencia francesa, no lo había molestado durante todo la semana , al fin… se decía el peli verde me libre de ese niño, un día más allí y su cabello se tornaría nuevamente gris. Guardo la misiva de Saori dentro del cajón del escritorio, cuando levanta la cara y ve en el umbral de la puerta al santo de acuario de pie esperando a que le diera la indicación de que ingresase, A Shion le recorrió un escalofrió, como diablos haría para zafarse de Camus ahora, Siberia, era una buena opción, aunque no habia aprendices que entrenar, bueno podría intentar enseñarle a los pingüinos a usar el polvo de diamante y así se defenderían contra el ataque de las ballenas. El lemuriano despabilo, y con amabilidad insto al santo a entrar indicándole el asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Dime hijo…en que puedo ayudarte

-Quería informarle algo excelencia –comenzó el santo a la vez que colocaba la pluma al lado del tintero.

-Algo de gravedad –respondió el mayor volviendo a dejar la pluma donde estaba antes.

-Se trata de esto – le extendió las entradas junto con la cartilla de felicitaciones , el lemuriano al contemplarlas supo de inmediato de que se trataba sonrió enternecido –me podría dar el respectivo permiso –termino ,mientras pasaba un dedo por el escritorio levantando una fina capa de polvo y recogiendo un espantoso llavero lila que creía haber lanzado al tacho de la basura al menos unas veinte veces, Shion vio horrorizado cuando el menor con una precisión envidiable lo lanzo nuevamente al tacho ,encestando, el lemuriano estaba por ponerse verde.

-Por supuesto –dijo, componiendo una sonrisa forzada, para sin que se dé cuenta el santo con su telequinesis rescatar su llaverito y guardarlo esta vez en el bolsillo de su túnica, estaba más seguro allí que en su escritorio, era peligroso dejarlo allí estando el galo presente –y permíteme felicitarte muchos darían incluso la vida por ir a un concierto, haz pensado a quien llevaras.

-¿A quién llevar? –pregunto confundido el menor

-Claro son dos entradas para dos personas –aclaro Shion –están unidas son para desglosar

Llevar a alguien , no había pensado en esa posibilidad, puesto que ni se había dado cuenta que eran pases dobles, en fin ya pensaría luego en ello por el momento bajaría al pueblo nuevamente para encargar su traje, antes de abandonar su pieza extrajo de debajo de una baldosa suelta de debajo de su cama una caja mediana, en ella contenía algunos tesoros, como el relicario que había pertenecido a su madre, una canica de cristal el primer juguete que tuvo al llegar al santuario regalo del griego y un sobre conteniendo unos cuantos miles de euros, afortunadamente nadie sabía de ese lugar ,tomo del fajo una cantidad guardando el resto nuevamente dentro del sobre para enseguida poner la caja donde la saco.

Al salir de su templo miro a ambos lados para cerciorarse que no haya ningún zopilote acechándolo, al ver el camino despejado descendió, algo que llamo su atención fue que al pasar por capricornio y luego por sagitario no encontró a sus guardianes resguardando su templo, eso era extraño ellos nunca dejaban su casa a menos que sean llamados por el patriarca, al pasar por escorpio vacía también, eso no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero al cruzar virgo, leo, cáncer, géminis y tauro ya se había amoscado, pues que ninguno de su camaradas se hallase ya era sospechoso, continuo hasta Aries, el ariano era tan obediente el no abandonaba su puesto por nada, a menos que sea llamado por Shion, gran sorpresa se llevó el francés al llegar a Aries y encontrar el templo vacío, algo sin duda estaba pasando. Iba a subir nuevamente cuando ve al pequeño aprendiz de aires quien subía las escalinatas..

—Hola Kiki… ¿sabes dónde están todos?

—Si, están en el coliseo creo que piensan hacer una excursión, va para allá señor Camus.

—No tengo otras diligencias que hacer, ya luego me informare gracias Kiki.

—De nada

El santo más tranquilo termino por retirarse, pero la verdad no era que la reunión de la elite dorada en el coliseo se deba a la organización de una excursión.

—Pero que necedad la de ustedes, poco les falta seguir a Camus al baño –muy contrariado expreso el ariano.

—Es que no lo seguimos –intento dar sus excusas el de leo.

—Ah no, entonces que hacían en el templo los cuatro, justo cuando Camus decide ir también allí-quiso saber el arquero sin quitarle la mirada enojada a su hermano quien ya se había encogido en su lugar.

—No me digan –intervino el rubio que cuando quería era mordaz e irónico –estaban allí para que les adjudicasen un castigo ejemplar.

—Esa no es tan mala idea –secundó el ariano –hasta le podría dar algunas sugerencias a mi maestro.

—Ya basta con ustedes, es que no nos dejan explicarles –exploto el gemelo menor –ni estábamos espiando a Camus esta vez –dijo mirando a Shura –y si estábamos en el templo fue porque queríamos hablar con Shion sobre un asunto que nos tiene preocupados –pronuncio esto último todo serio.

—Y ese asunto que los tiene preocupados no se relaciona con las salidas de Camus y lo que se trajo ayer del correo –refirió Saga quien ya intuía por donde iba el asunto.

—Bueno algo –murmuro el escorpio –pero es porque no queremos que se meta en algún problema ya saben la facilidad para meterse en líos que tiene –termino por concluir el santo del octavo templo..

— ¿Qué, ese no eras tu Milo, hasta donde recuerdo Camus siempre tiene que velar por que no te metas en líos y en el peor de los casos sacarte a ti de ellos –le cuestiono Afrodita.

—Bueno ya que nos han hecho abandonar a cada uno nuestro templo digan para que nos han llamado. –Shura, invito a ser directos a los santos quienes habían convocado a esa reunión.

-Abreviando, estábamos cerca al despacho de Shion y accidentalmente –varios pares de ojos se posaron en Kanon desconfiados –antes que me interrumpan no fue intencional, la puerta estaba abierta y fue inevitable escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Se atrevieron a espiar a mi maestro…ustedes sí que son –el ariano se incorporó de golpe indignado

—CAMUS TIENE DOS ENTRADAS PARA IR A UN CONCIERTO LUJOSO EN ATENAS TODO PAGADO.-Milo hablo rápido, ningún presente pronuncio palabra alguna, no era porque no entendieran sino que les parecía absurdo estar allí perdiendo el tiempo en algo tan banal,

—Ya y –pronuncio Shaka en clara muestra que el tema le importaba un reverendo cacahuate.

— ¿cómo que… Y? es que no te das cuenta buda, se trata de un recital, cuantas veces has ido a uno –el rubio negó lo mismo que el ariano a su lado –y tu Shura –el pelinegro tuvo que negar igual que el hindú y la mayoría de los que se encontraban presentes .

—Bueno en todo caso –al fin hablo saga –supongo que compartirá ese pase con alguien que aprecie la música tanto como el, alguien culto, inteligente, refinado, en otras palabras YO.

—Tu porque Saga, yo también soy su amigo y también aprecio al música clásica –le rebatió en el acto el español.

—Aguarden Camus tiene una deuda conmigo por matarme usando al exclamación de Athena, como que ya va siendo hora de resarcirse - lo mismo hizo el hindú que no pensaba quedarse a aburrirse en el santuario y si tenía que colgarse del brazo de Camus con tal de salir del recinto pues lo haría.

—tú crees Shaka, jamás lo juzgue, eso hace un buen compañero creo que Camus valorara eso, creo que yo seré el elegido –el ariano al igual que el resto dio su pequeño aporte.

—Como el caballero modelo que soy –modelo pero poco modesto el arquero –Camus me invitara a mi sin duda

—Camus lucirá mejor si voy con él, seriamos la clase y elegancia junta.

—Chicos –hablo el torito que hasta ese momento estaba en el limbo pues ya se había perdido –¿qué es un recital?.

Nadie presto atención a las palabras del tauro, ya que los dorados hicieron su mejor acto de desaparición tenían una misión, lograr ser el acompañante de Camus y harían lo que sea por conseguirlo. En el coliseo solo se quedaron cuatro santos que apenas si se dieron cuenta de lo que habían provocado.

—Oigan… ¿Como que fue mala idea decirles no creen? –comento el escorpio

—Ni que o digas bicho, -secundo el italiano.

—Bicho como que te las vas a ver difíciles –le siguió Kanon, quien tenía un mal sabor de boca pues sus planes no salieron como ellos planearon.

—No me preocupo, Camus es mi amigo de seguro seré el primero a quien se lo pida –el griego estaba optimista

—No estés tan seguro milo, no le importo hacer que casi te violen todas esas mujeres locas

—Eso se lo pasare por alto en cuanto me pida que seo yo quien lo acompañe.

Milo estaba mas que seguro, pero no todo estaba dicho por que los demás dorados emplearían toda clase de arte y artimañas para convencer al galo que ellos eran su mejor opción, ahora que la última palabra la tenía Camus..

O.O.O

Pasado el mediodía Camus está de regreso, había tardado más de lo que supuso, pues tuvieron que tomarle las medidas dos veces luego de escoger el modelo del traje, ver la calidad de la tela y sobretodo que este dentro de su presupuesto nuestro querido santo ascendía feliz, le quedaban cinco días… bueno cuatro, el ultimo día estaría en la cuidad de Atenas desde muy temprano.

Llego a su templo para tomar una merienda pues con todo ni siquiera había comido, se retiró a su estudio, esa noche tenían que estar en el comedor del templo. Como siempre, al patriarca le gustaba tener a sus niños reunidos en torno a él como en el pasado.

Se vistió con algo cómodo para asistir a la cena , ya en la gran mesa los santos conversaban de todo un poco mientras les traían los alimentos, los asientos habían sido dispuestos de la siguiente forma a la derecha de Shion empezaba el signo de Aries seguido por Tauro los dos Géminis, Cáncer, Leo y Virgo. A a la mano izquierda la distribución era descendente empezando por Piscis seguido de Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario Escorpio y por ultimo Libra, teniendo en consecuencia a Acuario entre Piscis y Capricornio y al frente de Aries Tauro y los gemelos.

-Aldebarán por favor me alcanzas el agua.

-Por supue –no terminó por que fue interrumpido por Shura.

-Te recomiendo el jugo de moras destiladas –le paso un vaso pequeño conteniendo dicho liquido –es delicioso no te arrepentirás.

-Ah gracias –tomo el vaso y lo degusto comprobando con placer lo dicho por el español –esta deliciosa Shura gracias por la sugerencia.

-Oh de nada.

-te vas a servir ensalada –pregunto el peli celeste al francés quien se había servido un pieza de pollo acompañándolo con unos champiñones.

Si gracias –iba a tomar la cuchara de ensalada cuando la mano del pisciano más rápido ya le había vertido una generosa porción de ensalada a su plato,

Al hermoso galo le extraño tales atenciones, por lo general Shura siempre respondía a los comentarios con un gruñido y es sueco raras veces era así de servicial, por lo general era el tauro quien gozaba demás empatía, pero allí no se terminó por que cuando ya estaban por terminar nuevamente una conversación le retuvo un poco más a la mesa.

-Estuve haciendo limpieza esta tarde en mi templo y a que no adivinan que encontré –informo el sagitario con la esperanza de llamar la atención de cierto peliturqueza, solo que este estaba soberanamente aburrido y con unas ganas locas de desaparecer de allí, al ver que nadie le presto más atención continuo esa era la oportunidad de congraciarse con el galo –un telescopio –y obtuvo el efecto deseado en el galo quien dejo en paz el vaso de agua para prestarle atención, había oído bien un telescopio –creo que la lente esta averiada.

-Hermano pero si tú no tienes un telescopio –Aioria recordó nuca haber visto algo parecido en el templo de sagitario, un golpe en las canillas le hizo comprender que debía cerrar la boca –ah ese telescopio

-Yo tuve hace algún tiempo uno pero se arruino –Camus recordó –si no te molesta podría ir a darle un vistazo si es solo la lente tal vez aún se le pueda recuperar.

-Ah claro Camie cuando gustes, ya lo tengo en la sala de mi templo –a unos asientos más adelante un griego fruncía el ceño, él había bautizado al galo así Camie, quien se creía el centauro si quería nombrarlo cariñosamente que le busque otro apodo.

-Bueno pues no perdamos tiempo –dijo para pararse y salir del salón en compañía del arquero.

Aioros no pensaba dejarse vencer por sus compañeros así que había hecho el recorrido al pueblo en tiempo record y comprado un telescopio al cual solo le desprendió la lente, solo que no había cuadrado bien su plan, debía de regalarle el telescopio después de que el galo le propusiese llevarle al concierto no antes, cuando se dio cuenta de su metida de pata ya el francés desaparecía de su vista rumbo a su templo muy feliz por cierto. Mientras ascendía cargando con mucho cuidado su nuevo juguete, no pensó que el arquero tuviera un telescopio en tan buenas condiciones si hasta parecía nuevo.

Ese día al menos para Camus había terminado bien.

O.O.O

Luego de despertar muy temprano darse un relajante baño y tomar un ligero desayuno a nuestro santo se le antojo ejercitarse un poco , así que salió rumbo al coliseo , al llegar había notado que ya se encontraban allí Saga en compañía del rubio de Virgo y Afrodita, no le sorprendía ellos junto con el eran de los que solían madrugar.

-Buenos días –saludo a los que ya estaban allí

Buenos días Camus –respondió el saludo afrodita muy meloso mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Buenos días, repararon el lente –pregunto Saga procurando siempre abordar el tema en medio de otra conversación y sacar a colación el telescopio de Aioros era un buen argumento para el griego.

-Si solo se le desprendió el lente, como Aioros no pensaba usarlo me lo obsequio, está muy bien conservado.

-¿Que afortunado? –dijo el sueco recorriendo de arriba al galo quien empezaba a ponerse nervioso por tanto escrutinio.

-Tengo algo

-Ah

-¿Que si tengo algo?... me observas insistente me pones nervioso.

-No pienses mal, solo me preguntaba si …

-Camus. Camus –llamo Shura quien venía entrando al coliseo cargando una caja, el aludido prefirió no solo voltear sino escapar de allí en compañía del español.

Shura al igual de otros dorados se dio cuenta de la estrategia del arquero, sin duda el griego se les había adelantado a todos, el español teniendo la misma idea salió del recinto muy temprano por la mañana, si Aioros recurría a ciertas artimañas el por qué no.

-Son las pertenencias de tu maestro –Camus no estaba muy convencido de aceptar los discos de música que le estaba dando su compañero –creo que debieras conservarlos

-Tu aprecias mejor esta música, además tienes un megáfono no es así –el galo asintió –ya vez yo no poseo de esos y sé que contigo estarán bien.

Ante tanta insistencia Camus hubo de aceptar, ya sea porque Shura no fuese muy bueno con las palabras, o porque Camus no captaba las indirectas o muy directas del español ensimismado en leer cada título de los vinílicos que tenía entre sus manos.

Al igual que con Aioros, Shura no logro ni siquiera tocar el tema del concierto y había desperdiciado casi doscientos euros en comprar los discos que le den al megáfono que el galo tenía en su templo, sin duda ese no era el camino para lograr su objetivo, con urgencia debía de pensar en algo y rápido que cualquiera de sus compañeros podría adelantársele.

Camus había acomodado los discos cerca de su consola y fue allí que al ver el telescopio y luego los discos, fue que le extraño el porqué de la amabilidad de sus camaradas, algo se traían entre manos, pero porque ellos y no Milo y compañía que eran los más entrometidos.

Iba a entrar a su estudio y poner un disco cuando unos golpes a su puerta lo hace volver sobre sus pasos, al abrir observo serio al que tenía en frente luego de breves segundo suavizó su expresión al comprobar que quien estaba allí era Saga y no su gemelo.

—Dime Saga… ¿pasa algo?

—Nada solo que desapareciste hace rato y venía a preguntarte si desearías hacer parejas, nos falta uno, eres muy hábil y podríamos medir fuerzas.

—Claro por qué no,¿ quiénes están?

—Shaka, Afrodita y desde luego yo –al ver que el galo demoraba su respuesta –harías pareja conmigo.

—Está bien, eso me tranquiliza.

Era la oportunidad para Saga, ya que el entrometido de Shura había acaparado la atención del galo momentos antes sacándolo de la arena, pero por lo visto no consiguió nada por que vio dejar el santuario con cara de pocos amigos, eso era sinónimo que había fracasado.

En la arena esperaban Afrodita y Shaka, cada quien maquinaba como hacer que el galo compartiese ese otro pase. Y al menos el rubio ya había encontrad la manera de conseguirlo, apelar al sentimiento de culpa del francés, si otros podían caer bajo el por qué no, además en la guerra todo se vale.

Y llegaron, al estar frente a frente, se medían con la mirada sin dar tregua a su oponente nadie decía nada, Saga por su lado frenaba cada intento de Afrodita de tener contacto siquiera visual con Camus se había confiado antes no lo haría ahora, pero no conto con las intenciones de cierto rubio.

—Al menos Shura se quedó –pronuncio el rubio quien estaba a la defensiva –de los contrario me dejaban fuera de combate.

—Shaka –advirtió el gemelo, no iba a permitirle al hindú que arruinara sus planes

—Sigues molesto por ello –pregunto el galo algo descolocado puesto que hasta ese momento Shaka jamás les había reprochado el que lo mataran aquella vez. Y aún tenía algo de remordimiento al respecto.

—Bueno algunas noches aún me asalta ese recuerdo.

—Lo lamento, si pudiera hacer algo –y allí estaba su oportunidad, el rubio lo que pocas veces hacia esbozo una enorme sonrisa ya casi les había ganado.

—Claro solo tien…..

—AAAYYYY bruto –el grito lastimero de Afrodita corto todo intento de Shaka de abordar al galo con el tema del concierto, ya que el peli celeste se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Saga apenas y podía creerlo ya que él ni siquiera había tocado al sueco, pero la estrategia le sirvió y bien, puesto que Camus solidario como solo él puede ser, lo acompaño a la enfermería dejando a los otros dos echando chispas por los ojos y fuego por la boca.

Sin embargo más demoro en llevar al sueco a la enfermería, que este como por arte de magia recuperarse en un suspiro , eso más las atenciones y miradas soslayadas de los otros santos le dio la certeza que algo buscaban pero que , no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues mientras subía hastiado a su templo y en perpetuo silencio Afrodita iba tras suyo parloteando, acerca de los apuestos y elegantes que son a la hora de vestir formal, pero allí no acabo todo cuando Camus llego a su templo pensó que el peli celeste seguiría de largo al suyo, pero este muy sinvergüenza no solo lo acompaño al interior sino que casi lo arrastro, diez minutos después Camus sacaba a empellones al sueco , ya sabía lo que esos se traían debía evitarlos por todos los medios.

Pero como diablos se enteraron era lo que deseaba saber, y Shion no imposible entonces solo debía de ser Milo y compañía, esos desde el día anterior habían estado sospechosamente muy callados.

O.O.O

A tan solo dos días desde ese momento Camus, para salir de su templo tomaba ciertas providencias, entrenaba solo apartado de los demás, procuraba salir o entrar de su templo cuando los demás no estuviesen.

—Hola Camus –saludo muy jovial el carnero de Aries –te quería preguntar si

—No –corto tajante el santo no dándole más opción de replicar al dulce pelilila.

—Pero si ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar –menciono haciendo un puchero, atrás oculto entre las columnas del primer templo salía Aldebarán, rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Qué crees que le pase, nunca ha sido tan brusco?

—Creo que ya lo han atosigado tanto que pensó que queríamos hacer lo mismo.

Camus pensó que el borrego también quería acosarlo, por lo tanto antes que el santo diga una palabras más lo corto, sabía que había sido descortés pero ya estaba harto, y analizándolo eso era mejor que congelarlo, además que su camarada no lo había molestado hasta el momento , aunque claro siempre había una primea vez

O.O.O

El galo ya no sabía cómo deshacerse de sus compañero, siempre que encontraba a uno de ellos siempre lo abordaban con el tema del concierto y del por qué debía de llevarlos. Ahora regresaba claro que siempre tomando cierta providencia de no ser abordado por nadie más.

Tan solo esa mañana tubo al géminis menor en su templo, como diablos entro no quería imaginárselo, pero lo hallo en su cocina haciendo un suculento desayuno, antes que el gemelo lo amarre a la silla se escapó por la ventana, porque en su sala estaba el otro gemelo afanado en la limpieza, no le quedaba ninguna duda de las intenciones de ese par, y cuales eran esas intenciones, atosigarlo con lo mismo, el concierto.

Decidido, no bajaría por las escalinatas usaría el pasadizo, mas salado no podía estar antes de llegar a capricornio tubo que retroceder por que el santo estaba montando guardia justamente allí, su templo estaba descartado solo le quedaba piscis ojala que el pescado no se encontrara, allí si fue afortunado aunque el pisciano estaba, este estaba en compañía del de cáncer, podía salir por la parte posterior al templo de la rosas camino a… donde más ,al templo principal continuo hasta llegar a la entrada allí diviso dos figuras harta conocida por él..

—Camus ya se te extrañaba –dijo el santo de Libra más para infartar al peli verde que otra cosa, pues sabia del karma que representaba el francés para su amigo –como va todo.

—puedo quedarme un rato aquí, no molestare lo prometo –el agobio en el rostro del menor era evidente para los dos mayores quienes no dudaron en hacerlo pasar a los despachos del patriarca.

—Así qué de eso se trata –dijo Dohko

—No sé cómo se enteraron, pero no pasa un minuto que no tenga al menos a uno de ellos acosándome, con lo mismo, el recital.

—No debe ser tan malo

—Si lo es, ayer tuve a Ángelo y Aioria, tras la ventana de m i habitación dando un concierto de violín, hasta el gato huyó horrorizado al escuchar como desgraciaban una obra maestra de Chopin –Shion discretamente se sonreía, pero debía de admitir que esta vez los chicos se estaban pasando.

—Camus en verdad no has pensado en invitar a uno de tus compañeros

—Si lo he pensado pero

—Pero, Camus tu nunca has titubeado porque ahora si –le apremio el chino

—Es que si llevo a uno otro se resentirá

— ¿A quién pensaste llevar?

—A Milo

—Pero

—Pero, también quería que Saga tuviera la oportunidad, Aioros nunca ha ido a un evento como ese y

—Ya entiendo, pero no puedes complacer a todos Camus, medítalo hijo sé que sabrás tomar la mejor decisión,

-si señor

Eso era algo, al menos ni Dohko ni Shion lo atosigaron con lo del concierto, pero debía meditar sobre con quien compartiría ese otro pase, pero no podía elegir solo a uno durante el tiempo que llevaban resucitados había convivido con todos y conocido facetas de aquellos que antes no había apreciado, aquellos que le parecieron odiosos en el pasado no lo eran realmente, solo estaban confundidos o engañados, ya hasta estaba pensando incluso en regalar sus dos entradas.

Podría dárselas a los gemelos, a los dos griegos Aioros y Aioria , como hermanos sería una forma de acercarse más , aunque también sí pensaba en aquellos quienes siempre habían estado alejados de la vida mundana ese sería un buen aliciente para que conozcan algo del mundo, en ese caso Mu y Shaka , estaba seguro que ellos lo apreciarían también, por otro lado dos amigos del alma como son Afrodita y Ángelo se habían apoyado en todo aceptando los errores del otro como sus virtudes sin criticas de por medio ah y por ultimo él solitario de Shura o el inocente de Alde , cielos Athena tampoco podía dejar de lado a Milo, su amigo del alma su hermano habían sido tan unidos, desde pequeños eran como uña y mugre, claro que no es necesario aclarar quién es la uña y quien la mugre..

Con esos pensamientos sin darse cuenta llego hasta el bosque, ya que no podía entrenar en paz decidió dar unos cuantos golpes en un árbol, a pesar que se protegió las manos con unas vendas sus nudillos se habían raspado un poco, decidió descansar ya que tenía la polera adherida a la piel señal de que había sudado un poco, recogió la botella de agua que había llevado y se regresó a su templo. La conversación con Shion y Dohko mas esos momento en soledad le habían despejado la mente ayudándole a tomar una **decisión** , decisión que iba a mandar al demonio en breve.

Al llegar al interior del templo de la vasija se cercioró que nadie este pululando dentro de su templo, al comprobar que estaba solo se dirigió a su recamara para darse un relajante baño, paso de inmediato al cuarto de baño desnudándose , abrió el grifo del agua y espero a que el agua lo mojara por completo, primero lavo su cabello antes de enjuagarse se enjabono el cuerpo , algo del shampoo le cayó al rostro por lo que extendió la mano para tomar una toalla y secarse el rostro antes de que se le irrite al vista, tanteando en la barra dónde colgaba las toallas, no la hallaba…siempre las dejaba allí, iba a salir cuando siente la textura del algodón de la prenda en las manos

—Aquí tienes –una voz conocida le puso en la mano la prenda

—Gracias –el galo abrió tremendo los ojos –MILOOOOOO

Y los gritos de uno luego del otro no se hicieron esperar, uno intentando cazar al otro y el otro escapando del primero, Camus corría tras de milo al interior del templo de la vasija arrojándole todo lo que encontraba en su camino por su lado el griego esquivaba los proyectiles que le lanzaba el acuariano con no tan mala puntería,

—BICHO LIVIDINOSO

—NO VI NADA, NO VI NADA… LO JURO

Camus molesto era peligroso y eso lo sabía Milo, por lo cual debía salir del templo antes que el galo lo agarre ya que este no saldría tras de el semi desnudo, primero muerto antes de exhibirse como dios lo trajo al mundo .Y la escapatoria la encontró en una ventana sin seguro, se dirigió hasta ella y se lanzó al exterior, sabía que Camus no traspasaría esa barrera, por pudor no lo haría, eran estos momentos en los que agradecía que le aguador fuese tan pudoroso…

—PERVERTIDO –grito desde el marco de la ventana.

—YA CAM, NO FUE CON MALA INTENSION –trataba de excusarse el griego tras de unos arbustos.

— ¿MALA INTENCION?, ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE Y SABRAS LO QUE ES MALA INTENSION –seguía amenazando el galo, haciendo que a Milo se le acabase la poca paciencia con que vino al mundo.

—NI QUE FUERA TAN INTERESANTE EL LUNAR QUE TIENES EN LA NALGA IZQUIERDA.-respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Después de esa respuesta lo mejor para Milo fue correr, porque por más que Camus no se atreviera a salir de su templo en paños menores, ello no impedía que le lanzara uno de sus ataques al fisgón degenerado de su amigo.

Al menos en lo que quedaba de ese día y de los siguientes Milo, ni ninguno de los demás santos se acercaría al templo dela vasija, el francés estaba en extremo cabreado y al primero que se acercarse a fisgonear en su intimidad lo mandaba derechito a Siberia en un bonito ataúd de hielo.

O.O.O

El día llego y los santos no se resignaban a perderse tan fausto evento, el galo lo sabía por ello decidió salir a escondidas de ellos, ya había anticipado a Shion al respecto, tan solo un día antes había recogido su traje el cual ya estaba terminado, para evitar posibles disgustos lo había dejado en un lugar oculto de ojos curiosos. Paso tauro y finalmente Aries sin complicaciones, al parecer ninguno de ellos estaba allí, suspiro aliviado, alivio que se convertiría en pesadilla porque allí frente a él estaba de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Mu con algo en sus manos, algo que el identifico en el acto como su traje nuevo.

Carnero sinvergüenza, ni modo, tal vez por esta vez debía reconocer que la estrategia del carnero si había dado resultado, el pelilila tenía a su favor el haber sido el único junto con Aldebarán en no haberlo acosado durante esos últimos días, inteligente el borrego.

—Venga que perdemos el bus.

—Gracias Camus –recogió de detrás de unas rocas su morralito gesto que le sacio una sonrisa al galo, tal vez el ariano resultase ser una amena compañía.

Continuara…..


	4. epilogo

Epilogo.

Los reflectores alumbrando el escenario, los meseros llenando las copas de los asistentes, los flashes de las cámaras digitales que inundaban todo el inmenso auditorio, la orquesta sinfónica desempeñando una obra clásica de Beethoven. Y él, allí en la mesa que estaba reservada a su nombre, vestía un elegante traje sastre adornado con un broche de diamante representando su constelación, dos gemelos de oro en la manga de la camisa, inmaculados guantes blancos que contrastaban con su pulcra belleza, al final parte de las miradas del público estaba dirigidas a él y no al escenario, pero él era ajeno a todo aquello estaba allí contemplando el recital ,por momentos desviaba su atención del escenario para dirigirla al asiento a su lado, asiento que se encontraba vacío sobre la mesa en ese lugar descansaba la otra entrada.

Camus tenía dos días para disfrutar del recital, pero… ¿Dónde está el borrego? El logro lo que ningún otro pudo, hacer que Camus lo lleve, al menos eso pareció.

O.O.O

Recapitulando, esa mañana cuando Camus por fin luego de pedir el correspondiente permiso a Shion, se disponía a escaparse de sus compañeros. Fue que madrugo y descendió las casas que antecedían la suya, aun ni siquiera amanecía por lo que con sigilo de no despertad a los custodios de los templos que anteceden al suyo salió casi en puntillas, llego hasta Aries, no noto nada anormal por lo cual continuo su camino al llegar al lindero que separaba el camino del pueblo al santuario, estando allí pudo respirar tranquilo, solo que su tranquilidad se la llevo el ariano quien se apareció frente a él. Era obvio que había usado su tele transportación, borrego tramposos pensó el galo. Sin darle tiempo a decir algo y sintiéndose derrotado le dijo.

-Venga que perderemos el bus

-Gracias Camus –respondió mientras recogía su morralito que tenía oculto tras unas rocas –pero creo que no me haz comprendido.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, tu ganaste

-Me dejas hablar Camus –pidió el ariano serio, el galo al verle esa expresión decidió oír lo que tenía que decir –se por lo que has tenido que pasar por esos tiquetes, buscaste los diarios recortaste los cupones, madrugabas diariamente para conseguir más –ante la mirada asombrada del galo que no pensó que alguien se haya percatado de eso –¿Cómo lo sé? fácil recuerdas el día que llegaste a mi templo por diarios –el galo asintió –bien solo te sugerí comprar de ese tiraje pero no creí que realmente lo fueras a hacer, la verdad era asunto tuyo no tenía por qué inmiscuirme –para ese momento ya Camus estaba más relajado –no le di mayor importancia hasta que nuestros muy queridos camaradas nos dieron el dato que tenías esos pases, allí comprendí por todo lo que tuviste que pasar para obtenerlos… pude observar cada vez que bajabas al pueblos con la esperanza en la mirada, así mismo como la decepción se anidaba en tus ojos cada que volvías con las manos vacías… escúchame bien Camus , nadie ninguno de nosotros y me incluyo paso por lo que tu pasaste –el galo iba a responder algo, pero el ariano le corto –déjame terminar, por tanto esas entradas son la recompensa a tu paciencia y perseverancia.

-Entonces eso quiere decir

-Que no debes angustiarte al pensar que eres egoísta por no compartirlo, además si de compartir se trata ya habrán otros momentos.

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí'

-Pues vine ayudarte –el galo con miro confuso –alguien te retuvo, acoso ,atosigo al cruzar cada templo –el galo negó –aja ninguno está allí, te esperan en el aeropuerto –Camus no pudo abrir más la boca en sorpresa – se pusieron de acuerdo anoche, rescate tu traje y le deje a Kanon otro –Camus no se lo podía creer –si, ellos continuaron siguiéndote y te vieron ocultarlo y lo único que hicieron fue sustraerlo y cambiarlo por otro , creo que de entrenamiento, iban a extorsionarte para que te decidieras por uno de nosotros a cambio de tu traje –el galo estaba indignado –bueno emplee la misma argucia de ellos para rescatar tu traje aquí tienes, no tiene ni una sola arruga…bueno ya amanece será mejor que nos demos prisa

-Pero si están en el aeropuerto

-No te preocupes por eso, te llevare hasta Atenas de allí en adelante te apañas solo.

O.O.O

Horas después en el santuario

-Ya Milo, Aldebarán tiene razón después de todo, era su esfuerzo y sus ahorros no teníamos derecho a presionarlo de ese modo – a su modo el español trataba de consolar al griego que lloriqueaba al enterarse que el galo había logrado sacudirse de ellos..

-Si pero dos días –continuaba el heleno con su gimoteo.

-Debes estar feliz por él, es uno de sus sueños que ha logrado cumplir… -el sueco ya resignado intentaba hacer lo mismo que Shura, que el griego de escorpio entre en razón.

-Se los dije, lo acosaron tanto que termino huyendo – el ariano arremetió en contra de todos –si me hubieran hecho caso desde un principio al menos uno de nosotros estuviera con el ahora.

-No exageres borrego, ahora lo que me intriga es como se enteró que le teníamos una emboscada –pregunto el marina, ante la alusión cierto borrego se puso a silbar distraído.

-Y como hizo para abordar ese avión sin que lo viéramos –con una mano en la barbilla objeto el italiano.

-Y con que traje, pues el suyo lo tiene Ángelo –recordó el santo de leo y en ese instante, el italiano saco la funda donde se suponía debía de estar el traje nuevo de Camus, pero al abrirlo y sacar el contenido se dio con la sorpresa de que allí no había más que ropa vieja.

-¡Alguien nos traiciono! y no solo le dijo nuestros planes sino que también lo ayudo –menciono el virginiano esta vez mirando a su mejor amigo, quien seguía silbando distraído.

-¿Borrego?. Tú no habrás sido capaz cierto

-¿Qué?... me ofenden con su desconfianza, además recuerden que fui yo quien los convoco para tenderle una trampa, además en que momento me desaparecí, fui el más perjudicado ya que ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad –se cruzó de brazos indignado y molesto volteándoles el rostro, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se iba camino a su templo dejando a los demás santos con la interrogante de cómo diablos se enteró el francés se sus planes.

Tras el rastro del santo de Aries le siguió Tauro, estos iban a una distancia prudencial uno de otro para no levantar más sospechas en los demás santos, estos pasado unos minutos harían lo mismo, ya era imposible seguir la francés puesto que no tenían ni idea en donde se hospedaría.

En el primer templo, están dos santos celebrando con una limonada el éxito de sus planes….recordando lo acontecido el día anterior.

Aldebarán y Mu la tarde anterior habían hablado con Shion, el brasilero no aprobaba que atosiguen al francés, por ello decidieron ayudarlo, primero distrajeron la atención de los demás para cambiar el traje que habían sacado del escondite de Camus y dejado otro en su lugar, guardándolo el taurino, segundo para que las sospechas no recayeran en ellos fueron ellos precisamente quienes los llamaron y una ilusión del ariano les hizo creer que él estaba conversando con el tauro todo el tiempo.

Y volviendo con Camus paso dos días inolvidables, disfruto del servicio a la habitación, pidió todo lo que se le antojo, visito el spa del hotel no le haría daño engreírse un poco antes del volver, hizo turismo por la ciudad visitando los lugares que ansiaba tiempo conocer y que por sus obligaciones le era más que imposible hacer. Uso la tarjeta de débito para hacer algunas compras, y disfrutó de dos días continuos del concierto, tal como le dijo el pelilila ya habría otro momento para pasarla en compañía de los demás, y por Milo ya vería la manera de compensar al griego, por lo pronto sacaría el mayor provecho posible de esos días , después de todo se lo merecía.

O.O.O

dos semanas después de que Camus regresara de Atenas , ya se había reconciliado con todos, le costó poco más de dos mil euros de souvenirs ,para congraciarse con todos y cada uno, pero le puso especial empeño con el presente para cierto borreguito que se había ganado y bien merecido la amistad incondicional de Camus.

Por su parte Shion si pensó que su martirio acabaría allí pues se equivocó, el galo siempre que podía se escurría en el despacho del patriarca, ya Shion estaba convencido que nunca podría sacarse al chico de encima …

-Camus el llavero –pidió el peli verde pues en un descuido Camus volvió a tomar el llaverito con todas las intenciones esta vez sí, deshacerse de el definitivamente.

-Pero esta feo.

-Camus –el menor le extendió la baratija, la cual tomo de inmediato –ahora si no te molesta me puedes dejar trabajar

-No quiere que le ayude, hay polvo

-No soy alérgico

-Podría ordenar su escritorio, esta algo desordenado

-No me molesta, gracias –con delicadeza lo orillaba hasta la puerta

-Y un café –el ariano ya lo había hecho traspasar el marco de la puerta –tal vez un poco de leche –Shion comprendió que el chico no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, así que recordando las burlas de Dohko días atrás cuando le refería sobre el martirio que significaba tener al galo allí, fue que se le ocurrió mandarlo con el chino.

-Ve con Dohko él tiene bastante trabajo…

Apenas si concluyo lo que decía y del galo ya no había ni el polvo, Shion reprimió una carcajada, ahora sabría Dohko que tan estresante puede ser tener al francés bajo su servicio, Shion sacudiendo su túnica y sonriéndole como un idiota al llaverito se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio a continuar con lo que hacía, al cabo de una hora empezó la cuenta regresiva diez, nueve ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres ,dos uno ….. y las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par mostrando al santo de Libra con el rostro caldeado.

-SHIION..SACA ESA PLAGA DE MI TEMPLOOOOO.

Ahora le tocaba sufrir a Dohko..

FIN.


End file.
